


The Highway Don't Care

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Car Ride, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: The highway doesn't care if she stays or goes, but he does.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Highway Don't Care

It was late into the night, the highway was silent except for Kagome's lone red eclipse. Emerald eyes staring at the road ahead, the windows were rolled down, a cool breeze blowing her tied up raven hair. The mph guage's meter reading well beyond the 70mph limit. She shook her head to try to clear it, she didn't want to start thinking about everything they happened, if she did she might end up turning around. She still had over an hour to go before age reached her destination, her eyes were starting to get heavy.

She turned out the radio as the song filled the air singing along, "I can't leave without ya....I can't live without ya baby. I can't live without ya.... I can't live without ya baby...."

Her cell sat on the passenger seat the battery having had died out ages ago. Kagome looked out into the night sky above her, "he can be such a fool, didn't he ever realize I didn't care about the material objects. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. How he used to be able sweep me off my feet, make me feel things I never knew I could. How he used to make me feel like I never needed to be anything else."

Her hands clenched the wheel as she fought to keep from crying, she knew if she started crying she'd turn around. She couldn't turn around, she had to keep going. The songs lyric continued around her as she looked over the highway in the review mirror.

She closed her eyes imaging him holding her close, taking away all the loneliness. Remembering how he used to dry her tears when she cried with soft kisses and sweet words. His soft silk voice sweeping through her, the soft touch of his skin, declarations of love flowing over her. Her eyes opened as she raised her head, pulling over she turned the car around.

Soon she was pulling into the driveway of the home, a silver haired figure stepping out of the door. Kagome felt the tears that had been building up finally flow free as they streamed down her cheek.

His arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he gently brushed the tears away, "I was afraid you weren't coming home."

Kagome buried herself in his arms, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"As am I," Sesshoumaru replied softly, he had been afraid that she wasn't going to return to him. "I need you here with me."

"I'm home," she whispered closing her eyes, glad to be in the arms of one who really cared about her. She was glad she wasn't on that cold dark highway anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
